les missions de voldie
by malvina
Summary: Après harry, voldie a droit aussi à ses missions.. non mais je ne suis pas avide moi...


Après « Les missions de Harry Potter » voilà :

Les missions de Voldie 

En passage je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour les missions de Potter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c.à.d. :cyrano, abella, galouz, melhuiwen et shetane.. et puis ceux qui m'écriront des reviews d'ici là...

Arsooooooo…. Commençons…

Dans sa glorieuse existence le grand Voldie dont-je-n'aurais-pas-dû-prononser-le-nom-mon-Dieu-un-malheur-va-m'arriver….. devrait accomplir ces missions :

- Se forcer à être LE plus méchant ( ça devient difficile, il y Snape et Lucius qui lui font ardemment la concurrence…. C'est vrai, quoi, entre un blond sexy , un brun… euh… sexy aussi… et LA CHOSE aux yeux rouges je choisis …. le blond…)

- Ne pas oublier de ne jamais faire de liftings, de mettre ses magnifiques lentilles rouges, une cape noire avec des porte-jarretelles en dessous… eeeeeeet s'approcher doucement de Potter par-derrière en faisant un phénoménal : BOUHHHHHHH !!!!!! ( après cette scène c'est la fin car il ne restera plus qu'un survivant : qui-n'a-pas-de-cicatrice-à-moins-que-j'ignore-un-détail-croustillant…. )

- Se tapir dans un trou de souris et en ressortir subitement en criant : Surprise !!! C'eeest moi !!!!! ( après avoir passé 80 ans à se cacher le voilà de retour dans « Harry Potter à la maison de la retraite » !!! ) Réaction de HP : se tape la tête contre le mur en exaspération et crie :non, non, non ….. et la bataille finale aura lieu dans « HP et la sclérose en plaques »

- Tel un phénix , renaître de ses cendres !! ( Fumseck vexé : merci pour la comparaison !!!) et tel un ver de terre ( ta gueule le ver !!!! ) , périr sous la baguette impitoyable du Survivant !!!

- Supplier Snape ( à genoux… mhouhaha) de revenir dans le coté obscur de l'Impuissance… ( Et Snape fait semblant de réfléchir…. Mmmmmmmmmmh… NNNANN !!! )

- Acheter enfin des natels à ses mangemorts.. non mais franchement, il y en a marre de cette affreuse marque ( imaginez la scène : Snape accourt dans le cabinet de Dumbo en se tenant le bras et en hurlant de douleur.

« Severus, qu'avez-vous ? Vous vous êtes brûlé à l'acide de chromate de potassium ? »

« NNNNon !!! PIRE !!! J'ai rendez-vous avec Voldemort !!! »

« Oh… je vois … et je peux vous aider ? »

« OOOOUUUUUUUiIII !!! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre !!! Ma robe à fleurs ou la noire ?!!! »

« Oh… je pense que la rouge vous irait beaucoup mieux… D'autant que Lucius mettra sûrement celle à fleurs… »

« Mais… le décolleté n'est pas assez grand !!!! »

« C'est pas grave Severus, je vais vous aider à l'agrandir….. »

« NON !!!!!!! »

( D'un geste de magicien sort un… bonbon au citron de… sa poche…) « Tu voix ce bonbon Sev ??? Tu le vois ??? Tu le veux, hein… hein que tu le veux… »

« euh monsieur le directeur…. Je crois que vous avez confondu votre poche avec votre BRAQUETTE !!!!! »

« OH… pardon… mais.. si vous voulez, on peut annuler le RV avec Voldie… et vous…resteriez…ici…avec…moi…. »

« NAAAAN !!!! Dégage, sale vicieux !!!!! Pervers !!!!! »

« Quoi tu me quitte ???? Pour lui !!! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !!!! »

« Euh….. ce qu'on a vécu ensemble …. PARCE QU'ON A VECU ENSEMBLE SANS QUE JE M'EN RENDE COMPTE ????!!!! Vicieux !!!! Tu m'a effacé la mémoire !!!!

« Mais voyons chéri (aie !!!) c'était pour ton bien !!! (aie !!! mais arrête de me griffer !!!!)

Euh en fait j'en étais ou ?…. Ah, les missions de Voldie…

- Empêcher Drago de venir dans le camps des gentils….. Mais comment ?Il est tellement amoureux de Potter !!!!! Ben en fait il n'a qu'à faire appel à son amour pour ces parents ( c'est dramatique ! ) , les prendre en otage, et menacer Drago de les tuer s'il ne vient pas avec lui. ( Là, on a Drago, en vicieux de service : « alors tu te rappelle , maman, quand je t'ai demandé de m'acheter un poney et que tu as dit non ? Et toi, papa, tu te rappelle sûrement de la fois ou tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas mon petit ami !!!!! » En fait, Voldie ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'en enlevant les parents de Drago il lui a rendu un sacré service… Ben oui, comme ça Drago n'a plus beaucoup à attendre pour entrer en possession de ses droits en tant que l'unique héritier des Malfoys…..

- Nourrir Nagini avec autre chose que des croquettes pour chiens ça besoin de féculents,… d'herbe…( pas l'herbe que vous entendez…)… de viande fraîche… qui se dévoue pour lui en donner un peu ? C'est Peter, bien sûr !!! Et par la même occasion il mourra tragiquement dans des circonstances mystérieuses… Et Nagini aura la diarrhée pendant quelques jours… Comme c'est étrange…

- Se marier. Mais avec qui ? Narcissa est déjà prise (et qui voudrait échanger un sex-symbol vivant contre un ex-sex-symbol ( ben oui, il devait être quand même mignon, le jeune Tom,

pou avoir tant de mecs à la fois) ex-vivant… Bella lui apporterait volontiers ses pantoufles dans la bouche, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aime une telle prosternation… Et lui, il n'a pas peur des grandes distances, alors il va chercher Fleur à Bôbatons… sauf qu'elle a déjà un Weasley dans son lit. Problème. Alors, il va se rabattre sur Cho Chang… Ben oui, le liquide qu'elle a dans le corps, ça le gène pas, justement, il a une peau sèche… Et puis pour ce qui est de l'accord de la mariée.. Pffff…. Un bon coup de…. Non, pas Imperium, ça fait trop… trop, quoi… Ouais bon, je sais pas comment il va s'y prendre mais il l'épousera (il connaît des procédés de magie noire que j'ignore totalement… )

- Publier ses écrits… Et oui, lui, n'a pas besoin de Lockhart pour lui dire quoi faire…. « Mes souffrances en tant qu'élève » « Le bonheur que peut vous procurer un avada bien placé » « Comment former un groupe stable et endurant à toute épreuve » « Les tatouages à feu : avantages » « Les secrets de la renaissance » « Magie noire pour débutants et avancés (livre officiel de Durmstrang) »… et puis je vais pas vous donner la liste complète des ouvrages écrits par lui, j'en ferai une fic plus tard….

Voilà, pour moi c'est fini…. Mais il se peut probablement que si j'ai un nouveau coup d'inspiration, je vais écrire la suite… et puis je m'adresse à vous, chers lecteurs ( ton officiel) écrivez des reviews , mettez vos idées pour les missions de Voldie, de Potter (peut-être qu'il y en aura un 2ème) , de qui vous voulez…. Bisous !!!


End file.
